I am beautiful
by Deathcoke
Summary: Songfic Christina Aguilera Beautiful


_I am beautiful, no matter what they say._

Abriu os olhos, ou o que pensava que eram olhos. Aquele monte de fios e conexões estranhas. Era o que ele era. O sangue se espalhava pelo chão, pela maca onde estava. Tentou se mover. Era apenas um bolo de carne e fios, nojento. Desprezível.

_...Don't look at me..._

Aquela coisa brilhou, logo ali. Era linda. Linda demais. Seus cabelos ondulados castanhos que escorriam por seu corpo feminino, despido, em contraste com aquela pele branca, aquelas asas brancas. Um arcanjo lindo. A criação mais perfeita do Senhor. Feita de pureza. Feita de justiça.

E ele... Uma mistura de inveja e dor. Uma mistura do feio, desagradável e agonizante. Porém, uma criação do mesmo Senhor.

…_Everyday is so wonderful, and suddenly, it's hard to breathe…_

Ela era linda. A mais bela de todas. E aquele dia era lindo. O mais belo de todos. O nascimento daqueles seres igualmente poderosos, igualmente honrados. E tão diferentes. Pra caminhar por ali, ela ganhou um vestido branco, magnífico. A seda que deslizou pela pele dela a fez brilhar, brandir suas asas e sorrir com toda a magnificência do mundo. A bondade e a beleza.

Pra ele, nada. Ganhou alguns olhares tortos, algumas desaprovações. Porém, seguiu sua irmã. Seguiu-a como se fosse tão magnífico como ela. Eles a amavam e deveriam amá-lo também.

…_Now and then, I get insecure from all the pain. I'm so ashamed…_

Ambos desceram pelos corredores de cristal. Ela atraia toda a atenção. Ela atraia todo o amor. Cada anjo, cada criatura, cada pedacinho de nuvem a amava incondicionalmente, invejavelmente. A ele, ninguém. Nem uma centelha de luz, nem uma gotinha de água.

Mas vê-la era magnífico. Até mesmo pra ele. Aquele corpo perfeito. Sonhava que um dia seria daquela forma, todos o amariam, ela o amaria. Não sentiria mais aquela pena tão covarde que sentia por ele. Ela o admiraria e o amaria, da mesma forma como ele fazia com ela.

_I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down._

_I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no._

…_So don't you bring me down today…_

Para todos, para o céu. Ela era delirante, linda. Ela reinaria como uma princesa em um castelo, com cada pedaço de seda refletindo sua pele, com cada lampejo de luz brilhando em suas asas. Apesar de sua personalidade forte de guerreira, seus encantos eram imaculados e puros.

…_To all your friends, you're delirious…_

…_So consumed in all your doom…_

Muito mais fácil era ignorá-lo. Muito mais fácil era sentir asco por aquela criatura deformada escondida nas sombras da luz. Que se rastejava pedindo por piedade daqueles que o olhavam. Que sentia a dor de ser esquecido e a dor da pena de sua irmã, linda.

…_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the peace is gone…_

_Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?_

Ele seria como ela. Naquela noite. Seria como ela.

Em seu sono lançou-lhe um encanto e como uma bela ela adormeceu um sono despreocupado e profundo. Com aqueles cabos e aquele nojo, ele percorreu aquele corpo perfeito da dama imaculada que dormia em seu leito. Despiu-a de sua seda. Despiu-a, aos poucos, de sua pele. Aquela pele branca e linda, lhe preencheria. Um corpo tão perfeito que seria invejado e amado por todos.

…_No matter what we do and no matter what we say…_

…_We're the song inside the tune…_

…_Full of beautiful mistakes…_

Construiu um corpo idêntico, as mudanças eram poucas, como a cor dos cabelos ou o sexo. Um corpo masculino com toques femininos. Ergueu-se, brandindo suas asas brancas. Os cabelos prateados lhe escorreram pelos ombros, costas e cintura. Era lindo, mais lindo que nunca. Os olhos amarelos brilharam ao ver sua irmã gêmea, maravilhosa. Eles eram agora iguais. Dois seres divinos, abençoados e seriam amados.

_And everywhere we go_

_The sun will always shine_

…_But tomorrow we might awake on the other side…_

Ela abriu os olhos, lentamente. A pele lhe faltava em alguns lugares mas foi facilmente regenerada por seu poder angelical assustador. Olhou o ser magnífico em sua frente. Tão belo e tão dominado pela inveja, pela cobiça. Ele não receberia seu amor. A beleza dela sentiu-se pesarosa pelo irmão. Aquela inveja não condizia com os princípios, não condizia com suas crenças e ensinamentos. Ele não receberia o amor dela. De qualquer um. Menos dela.

Ao ver os cabelos castanhos voando para fora, deixando-o só ali, ele brandiu um sorriso. A loucura em seu ápice. Obsessão. Mesmo amado por todos, mesmo tendo se tornado o rei e o amante de todos eles.

_'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down_

A pena de sua irmã não deixou de existir. A dó pela alma doente dele, não deixou de existir. Mas, ele conseguiria o amor dela, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida.

…_So don't you bring me down today…_


End file.
